


A Terrible Moment

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the heat of battle...
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Terrible Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 'I Thought I'd Lost You', for a little fest, though I hadn't finished in time originally...

Ingrid did not see Dorothea fall; she was too busy dealing with an archer on a wyvern. As the wyvern veered off beyond trees, Ingrid glanced down to the battle raging below and for a terrible moment, she did not see Dorothea at all. 

Then, there-- Familiar clothes and armor, Dorothea's beautiful hair on the ground. 

Forgetting the world around her and the battle raging, Ingrid dove, her pegasus seeming to know her thoughts. 

She was on the ground in an instant, pulling Dorothea to her, alive, surprised... 

"I thought I'd lost you--" 

"Not yet," Dorothea replied weakly. "Not yet."


End file.
